The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, a hybrid vehicle which adopts a motor driving source as an auxiliary power source has been introduced. This hybrid vehicle may reduce exhaust emissions as well as improve fuel efficiency.
The hybrid vehicle can travel in an Electric Vehicle (EV) driving mode which uses only the power of a motor by transferring the power of the motor to a transmission. The hybrid vehicle can also operate with a hybrid driving mode which uses the driving power of an engine as an auxiliary power source. Accordingly, the hybrid vehicle may contribute to improving fuel efficiency and reducing exhaust emissions.
The hybrid vehicle may include a motor, a Main Control Unit (MCU) for controlling the motor, a high voltage battery to supply power to the motor, etc., and use a high voltage connector as means for electrically connecting the individual components.
In an inside of the high voltage connector, a fuse is fastened, and the fuse is assembled in a separate component and then coupled to the inside of the high voltage connector together with the separate component.
In order to replace the fuse which is assembled in the separate component and then coupled to the inside of the high voltage connector, the separate component is disassembled from the high voltage connector, and then a matching terminal connected to the fuse is released, which may make replacement work difficult.
The fuse may be fastened to the terminal by soldering in order to stably fasten the fuse inside of the high voltage connector. However, in this case, when the fuse is damaged, both the fuse and the terminal should be replaced.